


ALL WE ARE SAYING

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean is stressed. And when Dean is stressed, it's up to Sam to keep the ball rolling. A little needed humor in way too crazy days.
Kudos: 1





	ALL WE ARE SAYING

“Oh, come on, Sammy, gimme a damn break!”

“We have to give it time.”

“Jesus, this shit never ends!"

“We can’t give up –"

“Why the hell not? There’s always another bloodsucker waiting to sink its fangs into us. I don’t   
know, maybe we should just move to Canada.”

“What, you think they don’t have them in Canada?”

“Not like here!” 

“Oh, come on!”

“A cut here, a cut there. No matter what we do, it’s always something else. Why can’t the fuckers leave us alone?”

“Dean, the election is over. Cheeto’s gone. Let’s give the new guy a chance!”


End file.
